ABSTRACT - DIAGNOSTIC IMMUNOPATHOLOGY AND IMAGING CORE A concerted effort to collect and bank well-characterized high-quality human tissues from the upper aerodigestive tract, including oral cavity, larynx, and oropharynx, has been an ongoing goal by Pathology at the MGH and MEE since 1990. Over time, specimen collection has evolved to more specific targeting of tissues and biologic fluids. Furthermore, the focus is shifting to the stromal component and especially the host inflammatory reaction including tumor infiltrating lymphocytes. The overall availability of these human tissues and cells has contributed to the work of many of the investigators participating in head and neck research efforts and resulting over the years in significant discoveries with high translational impact and numerous peer- reviewed publications. The Diagnostic Immunopathology and Imaging (DIIC) Core will continue to: 1) collect, store, process and distribute tissues and biologic fluids for translational research without compromise of patient care; 2) provide well-characterized tumors with respect to site of origin and World Health Organization histologic subtype and differentiation; 3) provide normal control tissue in addition to neoplasms; 4) process and store tissues to address the requirements of all investigators; 5) collect matched blood from pertinent patients for core projects; 6) provide the specimens in a timely fashion; and 7) provide well-defined mechanisms for prioritization of the distribution of requested resources to the Program Project investigators.